Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 108
The Revived Terror - Machine Emperor Wisel is the 108th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::Amidst the chaos in the city, [[Yusei and Primo duke it out. Primo says that the actions of Yliaster are their "God's Will". Primo who has combined with Terrible Omen, fights in the final evolutionary form of his Duel Runner. Against Primo, Yusei challenges him by Synchro Summoning "Junk Destroyer". As well, while trying to destroy "Wisel", Yusei prepares his cards for later. As the only possible means of opposing the Machine Emperor, Yusei attempts to perform an Accel Synchro Summon after obtaining a new card. However, Yusei fails at this when he Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon" instead, Wisel absorbs "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei is attacked by it.]] On the other hand, the lights in the buildings across the city go out one after another, causing a massive blackout. Jack, Kaz and the others question this. Finally, Akiza who is still in the hospital, is aware that Yusei is fighting to save the city. Yusei VS. Primo The Battle Royal mode is still in effect, so Primo starts off with "Machine Emperor Wisel" as well as 4 Speed Counters and 2 face-down cards. Yusei's turn *Activates "Quickdraw Synchron's" effect, discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Special Summon it to the field. *Since he controls a Tuner Monster, he can Special Summon "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his Graveyard. *To finish, he summons "Needle Soldier" and tunes them together to Synchro Summon "Junk Destroyer" (ATK: 2600). *Due to "Junk Destroyer's" effect, Yusei chooses "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" and 1 face-down card as the target. *Primo activates "Fork - Divergence", selecting "Wisel Carrier" to take on "Junk Destroyer"'s effect. Since he selected "Wisel Carrier", which cannot be destroyed by card effects, only "Fork - Divergence" is destroyed. *Yusei attacks "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" with "Junk Destroyer", but "Wisel Guard's" effect activates, selecting it as the new attack target. As a result, "Wisel Guard" is destroyed. *When the Synchro Monster that used "Needle Soldier" as Synchro Material destroys a Defense Position monster, it inflicts Piercing Damage (Primo's LP: 4000 > 2600). *Sets 2 cards face-down and ends his turn. Primo's turn *Normal Summons "Wisel Guard 3" (DEF: 2000). *Activates "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" effect that allows him to absorb "Junk Destroyer". *In response, Yusei activates "Star Shift", which returns "Junk Destroyer" to his Extra Deck to Special Summon a Synchro Monster with an equal Level. *Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Position. *Since "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" and "Stardust Dragon" have the same ATK, Primo sets 1 card face-down and ends his turn. Yusei's turn *Normal Summons "Bicular" (DEF: 200) and activates "A Leap to Awakening" removing from play "Stardust Dragon" and inflicting 800 points of damage to Primo (Primo's LP: 2600 > 1800). *Sets 1 card and ends his turn. Primo's turn *Activates "Bomb Blast", which destroys "Wisel Carrier" and inflicts damage equal to its Level times 400 to Yusei (Yusei's LP: 4000 > 3600). *Normal Summons "Skiel Carrier 3" (ATK: 600), only to tribute it and Special Summon "Skiel Carrier 5" (ATK: 800) from his hand to the field. *"Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" attacks "Bicular" and destroys it. activating "Skiel Carrier 5"'s effect, which inflicts 300 points of damage each time it destroys an opponent's monster (Yusei's LP: 3600 > 3300). *Since "Bicular" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Yusei can Special Summon "Unicycular" (DEF: 100). *Primo sets 1 card face-down and ends his turn. Yusei's turn *During his Standby Phase, "Stardust Dragon" removed by "A Leap to Awakening" returns with an increase of 800 ATK points. *Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" and tunes it with "Unicycular" to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron" (DEF: 1500). *Due to "Formula Synchron"'s effect, Yusei is allowed to draw 1 card from his Deck. *Attempts to Accel Synchro by tuning "Stardust Dragon" and "Formula Synchron". However, Primo taunts him about how his father Professor Fudo, who sought human evolution, had caused the Zero Reverse. *This breaks Yusei's "Clear Mind" requirement for performing an Accel Synchro Summon and causes it to fail. *Attacks "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" with "Stardust Dragon", but "Skiel Carrier 5" negates the attack. Yusei ends his turn. Primo's turn *Activates "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity's" effect, absorbing "Stardust Dragon" - "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" (ATK: 5000) and prepares to attack... ''Continued next episode...